


Kpop Imagines and Shorts

by Amber_Elizabeth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Elizabeth/pseuds/Amber_Elizabeth
Summary: Mainly Seventeen and BTSIdol x ReaderIdol x IdolRequests open via dm on ig @imagines_kpop_based





	1. Waking up next to you (SEVENTEEN)

~Vocal Unit~

Jihoon  
\- would wake up when you try to leave the bed quietly  
\- pulls you back into bed and cuddles up to you  
\- soft and sleepy kisses on your shoulders, neck and cheek  
\- keeps his arms around your waist  
\- "stay with me"

Jeonghan  
\- would wake up first  
\- watched you sleep and brushes your hair out of your face gently  
\- eventually wakes you with sweet words  
\- would smile as he kisses your forehead  
\- "good morning angel"

Joshua  
\- would wake up first then snuggle back into your neck  
\- sometimes he plays with your hair as you sleep  
\- admires you  
\- leaves sweet kisses across your shoulders  
\- "you're so beautiful when you're asleep"

DK  
\- always up first no question  
\- sometimes he makes you breakfast in bed  
\- he tries to wake you by singing Adore U quietly  
\- pulls you closer so you're lying on top of him basically  
\- "how'd you sleep?"

Seungkwan  
\- you usually wake at the same time  
\- if he's up first you'll most likely wake to see him staring at you  
\- strokes your cheek carefully  
\- soft greetings  
\- "hello darling, you look so cute" 

~Performance Unit~

Hoshi  
\- he's usually up first but pretends to be asleep when you wake up so he get pampered with little kisses all over his face  
\- loves playing with your hair and just running his fingers through it  
\- wakes you up by playing music from his phone on a low volume  
\- sometimes he whines into your neck when you try to convince him it's time to get up  
\- "no, let's stay a little longer Y/N please"

Minghao  
\- lazily drapes his arm over your waist if he woke up and wasn't already cuddling you  
\- buries his face back into your chest at times  
\- he pulls you closer into his chest otherwise  
\- cute forehead kisses to wake you up  
\- "well, hello sleeping beauty" 

Jun  
\- whines when you move away from him to get up  
\- seriously he probably won't stop until you lie down with him again  
\- smiles when you and kisses all over your face making you smile too  
\- he whispers how much he loves you and loves waking up next to you  
\- "would you stop trying to leave in the mornings you know I love to cuddle with you when we have the spare time"

Dino  
\- usually wake up at the same time  
\- he admires you and has every feature memorized  
\- cute little smiles and kisses on the nose from him  
\- talk quietly about the day's plans while playing with each other's fingers  
\- "I have dance and vocal practice but then I'm free. Want to go for a dinner date?" 

 

~Hip Hop Unit~

Seungcheol  
-pulls you closer and the covers up higher  
\- buries his face into your shoulder  
\- leaves little kisses on your shoulder and neck  
\- whines about how much he's going to miss you during the day  
\- "I don't want to leave you, can't we both just call in sick?"

Wonwoo  
\- gently runs his fingers over your arms and hips with a smile  
\- he loves to physically admire you in the mornings  
\- you'd usually wake to find him a few centimeters away from your lips  
\- when he kisses you he pulls you closer with his hand under your shirt and on your lower back  
\- "you're so beautiful, how'd I end up with you in my life?" 

Mingyu  
\- sleepy voice = your death most mornings  
\- he loves to run his hand up and down your back  
\- mutters sweet nothing's most mornings  
\- likes to leave lingering kisses on your collar bones  
\- "you are the light in my life. The light that keeps me going in dark days" 

Vernon  
\- chuckles at your messy hair when you sit up  
\- but softly apologizes and hugs your waist, his chin resting on your thigh  
\- while like this you use the opportunity to run your fingers through his hair, sometimes he'll fall back asleep cause of it  
\- insists on taking selcas at the most random times while lying together  
\- "you look so cute, let's take a selca"


	2. Waking up next to you (BTS)

~Hyung Line~

Namjoon  
\- when he opens his eyes you're always the first thing he sees and it causes him to smile   
\- moves the hair out of your face gently  
\- loves to admire your sleeping face, he thinks you are just so angelic   
\- wakes you up with soft words   
\- "love, it's time to wake up"

Seokjin  
\- he likes to keep you close to him  
\- sometimes he'll kiss your nose but he usually kisses your forehead  
\- he likes to wake you up by either singing quietly or tickling you  
\- tickling is his favourite method though because he loves hearing you whining and laughing  
\- "haha! I'm not going to stop unless you promise me a kiss"

Yoongi  
\- you're both asleep until an alarm goes off then you get up  
\- he whines a little when you sit up and wraps an arm around your waist   
\- if he could he would definitely cuddle you all day  
\- you play with his hair and quietly tell him to get up   
\- "Y/N I'm tired, let's go back to sleep"

Hoseok  
\- always up first  
\- would definitely pull you on top of him in the mornings   
\- likes to wake you up with kisses along your shoulders and over your face   
\- his hands always on your hips or lower back   
\- "Wakey wakey beautiful"

 

~Maknae Line~

Jimin   
\- would play with your hair until you woke up   
\- he likes to hum in the mornings   
\- if you refuse to get up he'll tickle you  
\- loves leaving a trail of kisses up your neck   
\- "if you don't get up I'll tickle you until you can't breathe"

Taehyung  
\- wakes up a little but only so he can move closer to you and bury his face in your shoulder/neck  
\- arms wrapped securely around your waist  
\- somehow his voice is even deeper in the mornings which causes you to melt   
\- he'd complain about going to work and not being able to see you for hours   
\- "Y/N come to work with me, I need you with me."

Jungkook  
\- caresses your cheek while he does his cute bunny smile  
\- he loves when you cuddle into his chest while you're still half asleep  
\- places a hand on your back and the other on your head gently stroking your hair  
\- hums/sings euphoria for you   
\- "baby I love being here in your embrace"


	3. Day out with Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the day out/in together series.

Seokjin arrived at your apartment letting himself in with the spare key you gave him a few months ago. He wandered down the hall to your room knocking twice on the door before opening it slowly, once the door is open wide enough he enters the room and looks around pouting slightly when he doesn't see you. It isn't until he feels your arms wrap around his waist that he stops pouting and begins to smile again; placing his hands on top of yours.

“Hello angel, are you ready for our day out together?” His voice was warm as he slowly turned around still in your embrace when he was finally looking at you-you simply smiled and gave a small nod before moving to his side and taking his hand. The both of you left your apartment and headed towards the cafe you’ve been discussing with him for weeks, walking hand in hand and smiling brightly as you cracked cheesy jokes with each other. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t love the times you spent with Seokjin like this, he was just so carefree but focused on you at the same time. Upon arriving at the cafe he was instantly drawn over to the food, you knew he would be, as he was scanning over everything you had already decided what you wanted and went to wait in line to order. He came over just as the person in front of you was about to pay and he took your wallet out of your hands dumping it in the bag he brought with him, you wanted to protest but couldn’t as he started to place his half of the order before glancing at you to do the same. You took a table number and headed over to the quietest spot you could find in the medium-sized cafe, it had a forest like feel to it which you liked. Seokjin sat across from you holding your hand over the top of the table smiling at you.

“You didn’t have to pay for me Jin.” You spoke quietly looking between his eyes and your intertwined fingers; Seokjin shook his head before speaking as he squeezed your hand slightly. “Of course I did, we haven’t been out together alone in a few weeks. So let me treat you, angel.” The food and hot drinks were then placed in front of you both before you could even get a single word out, but you simply smiled at him taking in what he said silently as you both began to eat and talk quietly about various topics that didn't seem to last too long before a new one started. By the time both of you finished eating it was mid-afternoon; standing up together you left the cafe to just walk around together for a while longer. Hours had passed and it was now dark outside as Seokjin being the gentlemen and loving partner he had walked you home, standing at behind you as you entered your apartment and flipped on the lights.

You turned to see him still standing in the doorway but he was now pouting, this made you pout as well because you knew what he was going to say before he even said it. It was time for him to head home, he hated leaving you and you hated him leaving but he had to. "Angel, I wish I could stay and cuddle you all night but lunch and dinner were fantastic. I had a lot of fun with you today." You shuffled closer to him still pouting cutely as he chuckled a little at your face before gently leaving a warm loving kiss on your lips; muttering quietly as he slowly pulled away. "I love you, my wonderful angel."


	4. Day in with Yoongi

Yoongi leaned over the back of the couch draping his arms over your shoulders as he kissed your cheek. “Lazy day?” he asked and you couldn't resist the thought of being able to spend the whole day alone cuddling him. 

You knew how hard he had been working recently and he definitely needed this day more than you but you happily agreed and he gave you a gummy grin after wandering around the couch to join you. Yoongi’s head found its rightful spot on your lap as he lied down, you flicked through the different tv channels before checking Netflix for something to watch; soon enough you found a series of movies to watch. They played in the background as you ran your fingers through Yoongi’s hair, this relaxed him; it always had and he loved it. 

After the first movie, you were both partway through the second when you felt Yoongi sit up, your hand falling to your lap as you glanced at Yoongi watching him as he got up and walked off. You sat by yourself for a few minutes before he returned as he sat down again he placed a bowl of popcorn on his lap. More hours had passed and you had your head resting on Yoongi’s shoulder as you watched with tired eyes the end of the fourth movie, Yoongi had pulled the blanket that usually draped over the back of the couch to around you both; he kept an arm around your waist as the other sat on his lap. Yoongi was warm to you, it caused you to snuggle into him more as you gave up watching the movie and just found yourself wanting to cuddle Yoongi.

He spoke softly but you didn't quite listen so you hummed in response to whatever he had said before he lifted you up causing a small squeal to escape your lips instantly wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you back to the bedroom, the sound of the tv now distant as he laid you down first before joining you. You cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around your waist keeping you close to his body as you slowly found yourself drifting off to sleep again, to which Yoongi joined you but not before muttering close to your ear. “I love our lazy days' kitten.” 


	5. Day out with Hoseok

Hoseok grasped your hand securely as you both walked through the streets passing by different stores every few seconds before he made you both stop in front of one place in particular. An arcade. You looked at Hoseok, whose face was bright as he looked at the arcade; before you finally took the initiative and dragged him inside and over to the token machine to exchange some money for tokens for use on the various games.

Once you had a hold of the tokens you looked at Hoseok who was already wandering over to the air hockey game, you trailed after him and put the tokens in before standing at opposite ends. " Let’s make a bet sunshine,” he started a cheeky smirk on his lips as he looked at you, "if I win, I pick where we eat for lunch and you owe me a kiss." You hummed while nodding before placing your side of the bet. "If I win, you have to buy me ice cream for lunch." With both of you agreed on the bet that would take place over many different games inside the arcade until the tokens ran out.

After a couple of hours, Hoseok tallied the scores of who won for each game played and was a little shocked to find that you had won. Grinning in triumph you linked hands again and headed towards the nearest ice cream shop when you entered you both scanned over the different flavours before deciding and ordering your favourites. Hoseok thought it would be better if you stayed in the shop and ate instead of wandering the streets, you agreed and took a seat at a small table when you collected your ice creams; before you got a chance to even lick the ice cream Hoseok took out his phone and took a quick photo, before you whined at him for it. "Relax sunshine it was just of our ice creams.” He laughed a little at the pout you had, but before long you had both finished the delicious great and headed out on to the streets again. 

You came across some street performers and asked Hoseok if you could watch to which he smiled and helped you reach the front to get a better view. Eventually, you were taken home but Hoseok insisted on giving you a piggyback ride to your apartment, the day ended with him placing you down outside your apartment door and kissing you warmly. “Today was so much fun my sunshine.” He whispered before kissing you again.


	6. Day out with Namjoon

You sat silently in the peaceful library as you read a book waiting for Namjoon to arrive, you both agreed that you would spend the day together at the library but he wasn't here yet though you felt a bit worried you summed it up to last-minute work and shrugged it off knowing he would eventually arrive. You continued to silently read ignoring your surroundings until you felt someone beside you, looking up a smile quickly spread across your face as you locked eyes with your boyfriend. Namjoon sat down beside you and kissed your cheek softly as he spoke quietly in the almost completely empty library. “I'm sorry I'm late love, I just had to get something done quickly.” You smiled as you place a hand on his knee, “it's okay Joon." you whispered removing your hand slowly as you turned your attention back to your book. 

The pair of you sat at a small desk, chairs very close to one another as you read in complete silence for the next few hours until you felt a hand take a hold of hours making you gasp slightly; glancing at Namjoon as you heard him chuckle a bit but his eyes were fixed on his book so you looked away from him and to your hand that was being held firmly by Namjoon your fingers intertwined and it caused you to smile a little. Small gestures like this are what you loved about Namjoon, he had a habit of randomly holding your hand, placing a hand on your thigh and squeezing it softly or wrapping an arm around your waist or shoulders while you were walking. It was all adorable and simple to you, it caused you to smile more as you placed your book down for a moment; this caught Namjoon’s attention and he paused his own reading to look at you. “Everything okay love?” Namjoon’s voice was so calming and soft as he whispered to you. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just admiring the small things.” He looked at your hands and nodded he knew exactly what you were talking about.

"Love, how about we head to the small cafe that's nearby? I want to treat you." You smiled yet again and stood up, placing the book you were reading in your bag as you had already borrowed it earlier while waiting for Namjoon, he had clearly done the same as he was now leading you silently out of the library and towards the cafe just down the road. The walk considered of Namjoon humming as you swung your hands a little, happily. It wasn't a long walk to the cafe and when you both reached it Namjoon held the door open for you and you walked in bowing your head slightly to him as a silent thanks as he followed you in, when you went through the door he had let go of your hand but he stood behind you with one hand on your hip as he leaned down to your ear. “Get whatever you want to love.” His hand gripped your hip a bit tighter as you looked at what the small cafe had to offer, you looked up at Namjoon over your shoulder after you made your choice. 

You muttered the order to him as he then told you to find a table to sit at, you walked off and find a table quickly upon sitting down your eyes were drawn over to Namjoon as you finally had a chance to take in how your boyfriend dressed for the day. It was casual but he looked hot at the same time, the shirt he wore hugged his biceps and torso perfectly and the rest was tucked into his jeans that helped sculpt the man you loved so dearly. You were lost in thought as Namjoon sat down across from you, his voice is what brought you back to reality.

“Thinking about me?” He laughed a little as you started to blush while looking into his eyes, you were about to speak when your drinks were brought over by a young waiter. Namjoon took a sip of his coffee as you did the same with your drink, though you weren't looking at him now you could still feel his eyes on you making you squirm a little in your seat hoping it would go unnoticed; sadly it didn't. “You seem more nervous than me my love,” You looked up placing your drink down again as you watched him rummage through his bag for something while doing so he spoke again.

"I made this for you, that's why I was late today. I had to get Yoongi-hyung’s help with making sure it was perfect." He looked up a nervous smile on his lips as he handed you a small box, you took the box and opened the lid inside you found a USB stick. A look of confusion must have spread across your face as Namjoon chuckled a little. "We had a meeting a few days ago and during the meeting, I found out we'd be busy for the whole day on our anniversary. So, it was Jimin’s idea first but it was to put together a playlist of our songs and other songs you love then Hoseok-hyung suggested a digital scrapbook as well. So for the past few days, I've been busy working on that for you.” You smiled as tears welled up in your eyes from happiness, you closed the box and put it in your bag. “I'm sure I'll love it Joon." You didn't get a chance to say anything else as he had gotten up and moved to your side, his hand lifted your chin up as he closed the space between the both of you slowly; his lips soft and sweet against yours. 

The rest of the day you spent together walking and taking a series of photos of each other before you eventually had to say goodbye outside your apartment complex, once again you shared one final sweet kiss on the street before parting ways for the evening. 


	7. Day in with Taehyung

A knock against your front door sounded throughout your apartment and you hurried to the door opening it to reveal your boyfriend and his Pomeranian dog, you smiled as you stepped aside letting the pair in. The excitement was spread across your face as the little dog was set on the floor and began to run around. 

“Hello starlight, he was missing you as well as me so I brought him along today,” Taehyung said in a slightly raspy voice as he kissed your cheek before walking deeper into your apartment and you followed quietly taking the chance to obverse the man you love so dearly as he chased Yeontan a little bit before taking a seat on the couch; looking up at you he waved a hand motioning you to move closer to him and so you did with ease. You sat beside Taehyung and watched as Yeontan ran over to your feet, picking him up you placed him beside you but the small dog crawled into your lap and you happily started the pat him. 

After an hour of patting and rubbing Yeontan while absenting mindedly playing on your phone, you felt a nudge at your arm but you ignored it. A quiet whine came as your arm was nudged again, glancing at Taehyung you saw a pout on his lips. “What’s wrong Taehyung?” You asked softly turning your head to look at him properly, he continued to pout and whined as he spoke.

“You’re not paying attention to me, just your phone and Yeontan.” You stifled a laugh by biting your lip which Taehyung noticed as he whined again burying his face in your neck leaving a few tiny pecks. “Aww, I’m sorry Tae,” you moved Yeontan back onto the floor before turning your body to face your boyfriend properly.

“How can I make it up to you?” You finished your sentence with a gentle smile as he rose his head to look at you once more; a smirk danced on his lips before he leaned in whispering to you. 

“I can think of a lot of ways for you to make it up but we don’t have the time I need.” His voice lingered as a chill went down your spine at the thought of the way his mind worked and the things he wanted to do. Instead, he softly kissed you as your mind was distracted but it suddenly brought you back to reality, causing you to pull back for a second before kissing him again. After the kiss, Taehyung had suggested cuddling while watching anime on your laptop which you happily agreed to.

More hours passed and a sigh came from Taehyung as he stood up from the couch and left the embrace of your arms. “Sorry starlight, I have to head back to the dorm now.” Another pout appeared on his face as you stood up hugging him tightly. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” You whispered as he rubbed your back. “Starlight, I promise to come over again soon.” You sighed and simply nodded knowing there wasn’t any point in trying to convince him to stay because he would most likely get in trouble again; he left after placing a final kiss on your lips and whispered his goodbye. 

“I love you my precious starlight.”


	8. Day in with Jeongguk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one for BTS and I'll be starting on the Seventeen ones for this series soon.

You sat in front of the large tv focused on the screen as you pressed a set of buttons on your controller as you played a game with Jeongguk, who was also equally focused on his controller. After what seemed like hours the round finally ended and you had lost, Jeongguk cheered at his success while you watched him with a smile creeping onto your face though you tried hard to sulk so he would kiss you. You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics as he kept celebrating the win, considering he lost the last two rounds to you; he was cheering and jumping around happily claiming he was the best gamer the world had seen. 

“Hey! Enough showboating!” You yelled while preparing for the next round as he finally stopped and sat next to you again, you planned on winning this next round by using the tactics he employed last time you both had a day in alone together. You glanced at the well-sculpted man beside you as a countdown appeared on the screen, as soon as the game started again you brush your hand along Jeongguk’s thigh making him go tense as he tried hard to focus on beating your character. You did it once more for good measure before playing the game, occasionally you would touch Jeongguk or mutter suggestive comments that would make him tense and shift in his spot while he lost focus at times and you gained the upper hand; the round ended and the game was finally done as the scores of the wins and losses appeared on the screen you cheered happily seeing that you had won overall. 

Jeongguk moved both controllers away and grabbed your wrist pulling your arm which made your whole body shift and turns towards him, an effort to stop you from celebrating and to make you as flustered as he was currently he kissed you passionately. Jeongguk held the kiss for as long as he could before pulling away a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched you cover your red coloured face with your hands.

“Aww, are you shy now? I thought we could try some of the things you kept saying during that round.” His voice had a hint of lust in it but you ignored it as you turned away quickly afraid he might try to make you more flustered with another kiss.

You decided on moving to the kitchen for food as it was now getting late in the afternoon and neither of you had eaten since the morning, as you tried to pass Jeongguk, who stood up at the same time as you, he was holding a drink when you both bumped into each other on accident; it sadly caused him to spill his drink on you. As soon he realised he started to frantically apologize. “Y/N love I am so sorry.” You looked at your shirt and sighed, you hadn’t brought a change of clothes over to the dorm and didn’t feel like being a wet and sticky shirt. 

“Jeongguk, it’s okay it was an accident but can I borrow a shirt?” You looked up locking eyes with him and you could finally see the amount of worry and guilt he held through his eyes before he took you to the room he stayed in; searching for a suitable shirt before leaving the room after, handing it over to you so, you could get changed privately. Once changed you felt the room and found your boyfriend cleaning up the rest of the mess, you walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The shirt you wore was tucked into your jeans slightly so it wouldn’t look too huge on you and Jeongguk noticed as he looked up at you.

“Love, I am so very sorry for ruining your shirt.” You shrugged smiling. “Jeongguk, it’s alright besides I like borrowing your shirts.” A smile now spread across his lips as he heard you say that sentence, you took the chance to kiss him softly and lovingly. He stood up straight placing his hands on your hips as he kissed back sweetly only pulling away when you both heard the guys making remarks and cheering for you both. A funny way to end the fun day you had. 


End file.
